Avatar: creating a world of peaceand justice
by freeplay
Summary: After the war ends the gang splits up and goes on separate adventures.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own avatar, or any of the characters in this chapter.

**Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Book Four: Creating a World of Peace and Justice**

**Chapter 1: Destiny Continues**

After the Avatar defeated the fire lord, he thought his work as Avatar was over. But the scars of a hundred year war don't heal themselves. Before he and his friends had much time to relax, there destinies began catching up with them.

After Aang and Katara finish a sky kiss, Aang begins to speak, "Katara, I love you, but as the Avatar, I'm afraid I have to leave."

"What do you mean?", Katara replied started, "you just got settled down, you can't leave yet."

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang tells her as he hops on his flying bison Oppa and flies away, "but this is something I have to do."

Meanwhile, in the back of the house, Toph sees Zuko is alone and goes to talk to him.

"So what's up new fire lord? Got any plans to make the world a better place?", Toph asks Zuko

"Not yet", Zuko replies solemnly, "First I want to find my mother"

"Really, sounds like another adventure that can get me out of Ba Sing Se, I'm in.", Toph tells Zuko energetically.

"No", Zuko snaps, "I've got to do this alone"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation", Zuko's girlfriend Mai said drolly, "Me and Toph are both coming with you Zuko, and that's that."

Zuko looked at Mai thoughtfully for a moment, and then spoke, "Fine, but that posses another problem for me, I was planning as leaving you as regent while I was gone, you're the only person I can trust"

"Aren't you forgetting your uncle?", Toph inquired

"He'll never do it, but I'll try.", Zuko said and then walked over to his uncle.

Iroh saw him coming and poured him a cup of tea as he said, "Zuko sit with me, I just finished brewing a pot of Jasmine Tea."

"Thank you uncle", Zuko replied, "I have important business I wish to speak to you about."

"Zuko, can't we talk business another day, and enjoy today?", His uncle questioned.

"No uncle, I need you to act as regent while I go look for my mother.", Zuko pleaded.

"I understand you need to do this, I'll be regent of the fire nation." Iroh accepted.

Across the room, three other journeys where about to begin. As Katara walks in she tells Suki and Sokka that Aang left.

"So I guess this would be a good time to mention Suki and I are leaving?" Sokka proposed.

"Ware are you going?", questioned Katara.

"We're going back to Kyoshi Island", Sokka replied, "Suki is going to continue training the Kyoshi Warriors, and I'm going to set up a sword building shop."

"That's awesome Sokka!", Katara said energetically, "I'm going to the southern water tribe to help Master Pakku with training new waterbenders."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Avatar or any characters in this book other than Kurka

**Chapter 2: The South Pole**

As Katara got of the ship at the South Pole it took her a while to take it in. The South Pole was so much different than it was when she left almost a year ago. The small igloos of her village had been replaced with towering buildings, and a river flowed through the center.

"Do you like it?", the soft voice of her grandfather, Master Pakku, interrupted her Staring.

"It's beautiful", she commented "I could have never though that having waterbenders her would have made such a difference."

"So what brings you back to your home village?", Master Pakku questioned.

"I've come to help you teach novice water benders. If you will let me."

"Of course I'll let you, in fact, I have a new student who has great potential, but I don't have the time to spend on him."

Master Pakku took her into the village and introduced her to a boy, about her age.

"Katara, meet Kurka.", Master Pakku introduced, "Kurka, Meet your new waterbending master, Katara."

"Nice to meet you.", Katara said politely

"The pleasure is all mine.", Kurka responded, "It will be nice training under such a talented, and may I say beautiful master. How soon shall we begin."

"Ohh", Katara said blushing, "we can begin immediately if you want, there's a nice spot right outside town."

Katara and Kurka left town to practice waterbending. Kurka's talent did match up to his reputation, learning almost as fast as Aang did a first, but he got cought up in Katara's beauty again and again. Until Kurka spotted a fire ship in the distance.

"Hey look!", Kurka exclaimed, "A ship!"

"Your right", Katara replied, "I wander who it could be?"

When the ship got closer, Katara recognized it and gasped.

"Pirates, we need to fight them off." Katara told Kurka.

Katara create an iceberg, and she and Kurka jumped on it. She waterbent it to the ship, and then raised it so they could jump on the ship. When they got on the ship a man in a big hat and a reptile bird on his shoulder spots them.

"I need some help!", the man said.

"Not so fast.", Katara said as she shot a big sharp iceberg at him.

The man drew a sword and used it to cut the iceberg before it hit him. Then Katara drew water up around him, and froze it. Katara turned around to see if Kurka was OK, and saw a man throw a knife at him. She was about to do something, but Kurka shot water at it to stop it. He then shot another beam of water at the man, hitting him overboard. At that point many more pirates came on deck. Katara decided to finish it by drawing much water from the sea, and freezing the pirates in it. She proceeded to shoot the ice block out to see.

Kurka looked at her in amazement, and then said, "I am the luckiest waterbending student in the world."

The two went back to town where they retold there adventure to all the townspeople.

"Well it sounds like you to had a nice lesson.", Master Pakku stated after the lesson.

"Yes we did.", Katara replied, "And I've decided Kurka learns better by doing. So if he wishes, I'll take him with me to help the Avatar keep balance."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea.", Master Pakku applauded, "What do you say to it Kurka?"

"I love it.", Kurka said energetically, "It will be awesome learning waterbending all over the world with Katara."

* * *

I would love all reviews


End file.
